Happy Unbirthday
by Seka Roma
Summary: Encontrar unos regalos de Takano Masamune para Oda Ritsu ya es muy raro para Onodera. Pero eso no es lo único que encierran esos obsequios. Tienen una historia que jamás habría imaginado.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Shungiku Nakamura. Si fueran míos, Takano y Onodera jamás se habrían separado ni trabajarían en la editorial Marukawa, sino en mi empresa de películas porno.

 **Nota de autor:** Me disculpo de antemano si no respondo algunos reviews. Soy nueva usando esta página y no me llevo bien con el inglés. Cuando sepa cómo responder (si es que se puede), contestaré a todos. Mientras tanto, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

 **I**

\- Entiendo que tengas que buscar algo, y que uses tu día libre para eso… ¡Pero no entiendo por qué tengo que venir yo!

\- Qué molesto eres. Es mejor venir acompañado a estas cosas, así me ayudas – y mirándolo por encima del hombro - ¿Acaso estás nervioso?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Takano volvió a fijar la vista al frente, en tanto Onodera caminaba tras él, haciendo todo lo posible por aumentar la distancia entre ambos. A cada paso que daba, se preguntaba cómo podía hallarse en esa situación. E inmediatamente su mente regresaba a unas horas antes.

Estaba en su casa, revisando el storyboard a pesar de ser su día libre, cuando oyó el timbre sonar con insistencia. Ni se había levantado del suelo, en el cual se había acostumbrado a trabajar, y ya no era el timbre lo único que sonaba. Alguien estaba pateando su puerta. Al abrirla, encontró delante de él a Takano, su jefe en la editorial Marukawa, vecino y, para bien o para mal, su primer amor.

\- Necesito que vengas conmigo a mi antigua casa – dijo, sin apenas saludarle.

Onodera ya se imaginaba a quien encontraría molestándolo tan temprano, pero nunca pensó que le diría aquello. Tardó unos segundos en responder:

\- Tengo bastante trabajo que hacer. No tengo tiempo para salir contigo. Si me disculpas…

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Takano la detuvo con un pie. Realmente nunca se rendía fácilmente a la hora de acercársele.

\- Es parte de tu trabajo. Necesito que me ayudes a buscar una revista que sólo puede estar en esa casa.

\- ¡Pues ve tu solo! Lo que tengas que buscar allí no es problema mío.

\- ¿Y contestándome así te haces llamar mi subordinado? – dijo Takano con ironía.

\- ¡No metas el trabajo en esto! ¡Esto es abuso de poder!

Ninguna de sus quejas sirvió para evitar que Takano lo obligara a salir de casa. Durante el camino, Onodera pensaba que las calles no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, aunque hacía diez años que no pasaba por ellas.

 _Esto es malo_ , pensaba.

No veía las casas bajo el cielo despejado del presente, con los arboles meciéndose con el viento y desperdigando sus hojas. Las miraba bajo el crepúsculo con el cual caminó por ese sitio, no solo la primera vez, sino muchas veces, prestando tanta atención a donde andaba la persona que amaba, que acabó memorizando cada grieta, cada árbol, cada mínimo detalle de lo que pasaba ante sus ojos. Le sorprendió que esos pequeños detalles permanecieran en su memoria cuando estaba decidido a olvidarlo todo.

 _Estoy recordando un montón de cosas desagradables…_

Chocó contra la espalda de Takano, que se había detenido. Habían llegado a la casa sin darse cuenta. Llegaron demasiado rápido, para el gusto de Onodera. El chirrido de la reja los recibió. Eso tampoco había cambiado mucho, sólo que el ruido era más estridente por el paso del tiempo. Mirándola bien, la casa no había cambiado aparentemente, pero por dentro y por fuera llevaba grabada los signos del abandono.

El interior estaba oscuro, aun con la luz filtrándose por las ventanas, que revelaba partículas de polvo invadiendo el lugar. La pintura de las paredes se desconchaba en tiras. El suelo se veía viejo, al igual que la madera de las escaleras. Un hogar no se deteriora en diez años, siempre que esté habitado. En cambio, se notaba que nadie visitaba ese lugar desde hace mucho.

\- ¿Desde cuándo no vienes a esta casa?

\- Desde que mi madre se casó otra vez y pasamos a vivir con una nueva familia.

\- Es raro que no la hayan vendido – dijo Onodera, pasando los dedos por las paredes.

\- Quisieron, pero yo me opuse. Así que la casa pasó a ser mi responsabilidad con el tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no vives aquí, entonces? – murmuró Onodera, mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

Takano se adentró por el pasillo que daba a la sala, y no se volvió a mirarlo cuando respondió:

\- Porque no puedo.

Onodera quiso preguntar a qué se refería. ¡Por supuesto que podía vivir ahí! Estaba bastante lejos de su vivienda actual y del trabajo, pero es que no tenía por qué trabajar en la editorial Marukawa. Por unos segundos se lo imaginó con un delantal blanco, arreglando estanterías de mangas shoujo, así como ordenaba el espacio donde trabajaban, en una librería de la zona; pero negó con la cabeza ante esa idea. La valía de Takano era incuestionable, no podía imaginárselo en ninguna de las muchas librerías que estaban en los alrededores, pero algún trabajo debía haber que estuviera a su nivel.

 _Y entre más lejos de mi vida, tanto mejor._

Pero algo en su actitud le hizo dejar el tema por zanjado. Empezaron con la búsqueda. Tenían que encontrar una revista de portada rosada, seguramente carcomida por los años, que ayudaría a Takano con la edición del manga a su cargo. Con el tiempo, lo más posible era que le sirviera a Onodera también. Lo lógico es que empezaran por los lugares comunes donde la gente olvida una revista, como la sala, el estudio o los cuartos.

\- Pero como era yo de mocoso entonces, bien podría estar en la cocina o el baño – añadió Takano a la vez que rebuscaba en unos cajones.

Las sombras se alargaban con el paso del sol mientras ambos exploraban cada rincón del hogar. Onodera se encargaba de mantener distancia entre los dos. Tan pronto Takano aparecía en una habitación cercana, Onodera se movía a la más alejada que encontrara. Le impresionaba, de forma desagradable, lo bien que recordaba la distribución del sitio. Era una casa grande, en la que no se habría desenvuelto tan bien si fuera su primera visita ahí.

Fue tratando de separarse de Takano que acabó en el piso superior. Siempre había estado allí durante las tardes y las noches. Con el ocaso, la soledad del corredor y las puertas cerradas le producían nostalgia; pero con la luna, en cambio, ¡cuánta sensualidad! Volvían a su memoria la pálida luz de las noches, la forma cómo se ocultaban sus cuerpos entre las sombras, esperando ambos a que sus posiciones encajarán con esa palidez, y luego con qué alegría se miraban sus rostros, resplandecientes de deseo…

Pero esos días ya terminaron. La realidad era muy distinta, más como una pesadilla. Onodera entró en la primera habitación, a la derecha. Recordaba bien qué cuarto era ese. Por alguna extraña razón, que ni él mismo podía explicar, esperaba ver el cuarto lleno de libros, como lo encontró hace diez años. No parecía el cuarto de Takano sin ellos. En lugar de eso, sólo quedaba un escritorio, desprovisto de cualquier objeto, justo al lado de la puerta. Y en las paredes sólo permanecían los clavos donde hubo cuadros, y pedazos de papel rasgado donde hubo afiches.

Dirigió su mirada a la cama. Ya no tenía las sabanas gruesas en las que perdió la virginidad, y en las que Takano se rio cuando le preguntó si lo amaba, lo que puso fin a la relación. En ese entonces no se llamaba Takano. Sus padres no estaban divorciados, aunque estaban en vías de. Se llamaba Saga. Saga Masamune.

Onodera se obligó a apartar sus memorias y registrar los cajones del escritorio, en busca de la dichosa revista. Salvo unos cuadernos con apuntes viejos, de su época de secundaria, no había nada. Revisó debajo de la cama y de las sabanas, y sólo consiguió levantar una nube de polvo que lo dejó estornudando. Se estaba molestando mucho. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ayudándolo? ¿Por qué no aprovechaba la oportunidad para irse a casa? Estaba enojado consigo mismo por no tener la fuerza de voluntad para rechazarlo. ¿Es que no imaginaba cuán doloroso era para él enfrentarse a esos recuerdos? Con lo mucho que lo amó, ir a un lugar así no podía sino entristecerlo. Era cruel. Takano se le figuraba como una persona horrible.

La rabia acrecentada le hizo abrir el closet con fuerza, el último sitio que le faltaba inspeccionar. Si no encontraba nada, iría a otras habitaciones, acaso miraría por la ventana sin mover ni un dedo, hasta que Takano encontrara la maldita revista o aceptara que no estaba allí, que la perdió, y se marcharan para no volver jamás. Pero con abrir las puertas corredizas, una pila de paquetes cayó sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo caer.

Eran objetos pesados, largos, envueltos en papeles coloridos. Le llamaron la atención en seguida. Los contó: eran nueve en total. Cada papel era diferente, pero igual de vistoso. Tomó el que se hallaba más cerca. Tenía un envoltorio en que se mezclaban los tonos verdes y amarillos. Estaba cubierto por unas finas tiras de papel, rojas y azules, que Onodera acarició con los dedos.

 _¿Serpentinas?_

Su curiosidad no podía ir más lejos, hasta que vio el reverso del paquete. En el centro había una tarjeta con algo escrito:

DE: Saga Masamune.

PARA: Oda Ritsu.

27/03/2002

Comprobó los demás paquetes. Algunos eran iguales, salvo los años. Sin embargo, otros sustituían el apellido, y ya no era Saga quien escribía las tarjetas, sino Takano. No entendía nada. Era muy raro lo que había encontrado. Tal vez ni siquiera debió encontrar esas cosas. Iba a guardar todo cuando vio en la puerta a Takano, observándolo fijamente. El ruido de los paquetes al caer lo habría alarmado.

\- Takano-san…qué… ¿qué significa esto?

Aunque pensaba muchas cosas, lo que Takano le contó escapaba completamente a su imaginación.

* * *

 **II**

Su historia se remontaba a cinco años atrás, cuando todavía era un estudiante de la universidad Mitsuhashi. Era la época en que las flores de cerezo creaban una cortina rosácea al desprenderse con el viento, pero Takano no estaba pendiente de esas cosas, ni del cielo escarlata, ni de las miradas femeninas que se posaban en él. Habían acabado las clases del día, y caminaba abstraído de todo.

\- ¡Eh, Takano! – oyó que alguien gritaba a su espalda.

Se dio media vuelta, a tiempo de ver una mata erizada de cabellos negros, tan negros que parecían azules, acercándosele a toda velocidad. Llevaba varios meses saliendo con él, así que habría reconocido a Yokozawa a cien kilómetros de distancia. Se detuvo hasta que Yokozawa lo alcanzó, finalmente.

\- Oye, ¿te costaba esperarme? – le dijo entre resoplidos.

\- Lo siento.

\- Takano…estás raro últimamente. No has vuelto a beber, ¿verdad?

Seguían andando, pero Takano sentía la mirada fija de Yokozawa en su rostro. Entendía su preocupación. Hace unos meses lo había encontrado en un estado deplorable, después de saltarse alrededor de dos meses de clases, rodeado de botellas de cerveza y en la más completa embriaguez. Hasta entonces eran muy buenos amigos, pero esa noche, con el alcohol desbordándose en su cabeza, Takano había cruzado esa delgada línea que separaba su amistad del romance. Y si bien Yokozawa fue disminuyendo sus ganas de perderse en su mundo de borracho, manteniéndolo ocupado con todas las actividades posibles, sabía que nunca dejaría de preocuparse.

\- Estoy bien – dijo forzando una media sonrisa.

La mirada de Yokozawa se detuvo en él unos segundos más, poco convencido.

\- Bien. ¿Y adónde se supone que vamos? – preguntó más relajado.

Takano frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Qué significa ese "vamos"? Quería estar solo. Pero si le decía eso, eran probable dos cosas: o Yokozawa se preocupaba en serio, manteniéndose pegado a él hasta lo insoportable, o sus celos salían a flote. Decidió mantenerlo a su lado. Después de todo, la mayor parte de su plan ya estaba listo, sólo faltaba eso y recoger unas cosas el día esperado.

\- Necesito comprar algo – fue su escueta respuesta.

A la vista de los transeúntes, los dos parecían unos jóvenes universitarios cualesquiera, que se dirigían a ningún lugar como muy buenos amigos. Pero si se fijaran un poco, notarían cómo se esforzaban en no separarse, o como Yokozawa rozaba la mano de Takano con los dedos, queriendo tomarlo de la mano sin decidirse a hacerlo, y conformándose con ese simple contacto. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, y que Takano correspondiera a sus pequeñas caricias, pero esta vez no era así. Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos. No fue consciente del tacto de Yokozawa hasta cuatro cuadras después.

Entonces, al cruzar la calle, Takano tomó su mano, protegidos por la multitud de personas que se enfocaban en sus teléfonos, en sus vidas. Eran los mejores segundos en la vida de Yokozawa y Takano lo sabía. Tenía que hacerlo, así fuese por salvar las apariencias. Y porque, aunque no comprendía del todo el alcance de sus acciones – dominado como estaba por sus sentimientos – no era idiota, y sabía que algo estaba muy mal.

Yokozawa no se sorprendió cuando llegaron a la librería. Conocía a Takano y su amor por los libros. Era pequeña, y el interior estaba en la semioscuridad por el atardecer. Reinaba un olor a libro viejo, el polvo volaba ante sus narices. Un anciano los vigilaba con aire somnoliento detrás de un mostrador de madera; no hizo amago de ayudarlos y Takano tampoco se lo pidió. Sabía muy bien a dónde ir. Pronto se vieron rodeados de estanterías, repletas de libros de literatura del piso al techo.

¡Cómo cambian las cosas según la perspectiva! Yokozawa miraba distraídamente los tomos de los libros, pero su centro de atención era Takano. Buscaba grabar en su memoria cada detalle de su aspecto concentrado, cada ángulo de su cara al examinar los libros. Todo se reducía a esa presencia que tenía delante, sin creerse por completo que su sueño de estar a su lado se hubiese hecho realidad.

Sin embargo, Takano sólo recorría las hileras de libros, sopesando la calidad de cada uno, leyendo las contraportadas de cada uno y desechándolas cuando no eran atrayentes, buscando un autor específico pero preparando una segunda opción, por si no lo tenían en la tienda. Si Yokozawa hubiese prestado más atención a la minuciosidad con la que veía los libros, acaso notara algo extraño en su actitud. Por lo general, cualquier libro estaba bien, tuviese el estado que tuviese. Pero no lo hizo, y así pasaron las horas hasta que Takano halló lo que buscaba.

Al salir, Takano llevaba el libro entre las manos como si fuera un tesoro. Eso no pasó por alto a Yokozawa. Casi lo cargaba como si se tratara de algo muy frágil y especial. Pero no le dio mayor importancia en ese momento. Sin embargo, si se impresionó cuando la siguiente parada fue una tienda donde vendían artículos para fiestas.

\- Así que es un regalo para alguien, ¿eh? Que yo sepa, mi cumpleaños está bien lejos y la Navidad, aún más.

\- Vamos, no saques conclusiones apresuradas. Es un favor que me pidieron.

Confiaba que esa respuesta cortara cualquier ataque de celos en su pareja. Lo que menos necesitaba era que le montaran una escena. Yokozawa se quedó callado, fingiendo interés en la portada del libro que habían comprado, para no pensar en su destinatario. Era un libro de buena calidad, tapa dura, con una cubierta en la que se mezclaban varios tonos de azul. Parecía el sol saliendo entre las nubes, pero visto debajo del agua. "Dentro del cielo, un mar profundo", de Usami Akihiko.

Takano, por su parte, miraba los papeles de regalo una y otra vez. No estaba de acuerdo consigo mismo. ¡Había tantas opciones! Podían estar acorde a su plan o superarlo. ¿Sería un papel que combinara con el libro? ¿Serían muy gruesos, de esos que uno más bien se cortaba los dedos en vez del envoltorio? ¿Cuál sería el color ideal? Maldición, ¿por qué tenían que existir tantos colores y modelos y combinaciones?

Quizás fue porque pasaron demasiado tiempo parados en la librería, o porque las sospechas lo carcomían. El punto es que Yokozawa perdió la paciencia.

\- ¡Takano! ¿Vas a pasar todo el día viendo eso? ¡Escoge uno y ya! Si es sólo un encargo, no deberías preocuparte tanto. Se supone que no es tan especial, ¿no?

Se decidió por uno que combinaba con el libro. Anocheció, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, Takano entró a su casa junto a Yokozawa. Cenaban juntos casi todos los días, pues era el único momento para estar a solas, salvo algunas excepciones. Deseaba con todo su ser que esa noche fuera una excepción, pero Yokozawa se instaló en la casa a preparar la cena. Takano esperaba la comida desde la sala, hablando de temas triviales hasta que su pareja encontrara lo que temía. Y sus miedos no tardaron en hacerse realidad. Al abrir la nevera, resultaba imposible no fijarse en una enorme caja blanquecina, con el logo de una pastelería. Ocupaba todo un tramo de la nevera.

\- Supongo que compraste torta para los dos – dijo Yokozawa, marcándosele las venas de la frente.

Takano tuvo que improvisar una excusa razonable. Era parte del encargo. La familia de su madre no solía molestarlo mucho, apenas intercambiaban unas palabras al año, pero esta vez le necesitaban y él accedió a ayudarla. Afortunadamente, Yokozawa no tocó el tema en toda la noche. No indagó más, y así le pasó inadvertido el calendario, donde los días aparecían tachados hasta llegar a uno, muy próximo, enmarcado con un gran círculo rojo.

* * *

 **III**

Los días pasaron con pasmosa lentitud para Takano. Sus ansias crecían a cada hora. Y aumentaron sobremanera cuando llegó la fecha que ocupaba toda su atención. Resolvió faltar a clases para dedicarse completamente a su plan. También pensaba apagar el celular, no fuera que aparecieran llamadas inoportunas. No es que recibiera muchos mensajes, de todos modos. Sólo tenía uno de Yokozawa, invitándolo a salir esa noche. "Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer", fue lo que escribió con palabras sutiles.

La tarde estaba encapotada, poco idónea para salir; pero aún faltaba buscar dos cosas para su plan. Primero corrió hacia una floristería. Allí le esperaba un ramo exuberante de rosas blancas y rojas. Según un libro viejo, las personas de la época victoriana transmitían mensajes a través de las flores: las rosas blancas simbolizaban pureza; las rojas, pasión. Su ramo pretendía ser imagen del amor apasionado pero puro. Tardó un poco en ocultarlas dentro de su casa, siguiendo el guion de sus fantasías, y en adornar la sala con las cosas que compró con anterioridad.

Faltaba una sola cosa, que se encontraba fácil: en el mini-super. Sin gastar mucho, se hizo con unas cuantas latas de cerveza; ni siquiera aguantó llegar a casa para beberlas. Casi todas las tomó en el camino, y tardó tanto en salvar los pocos metros hasta su edificio, que empezó a anochecer. Ya cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, las primeras gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra los cristales.

Dentro lo esperaba quien tanto había deseado. Sonreía con nerviosismo, por hallarse completamente solos; eso no cambiaría nunca. Takano se abalanzó contra esa persona, estrechándolo entre sus brazos y repitiendo cuán feliz se sentía por volverlo a ver. Lo llevó hasta la mesa y le arrimó la silla, para que se sentara mientras corría a buscar el pastel que guardaba en la nevera. Era cremoso y lleno de fresas en el tope; por dentro estaba relleno de chocolate. Dulces, para una persona dulce. Mientras lo acomodaba con cuidado en un plato, esa persona comentaba lo bonita que era la decoración, que no debió tomarse tantas molestias por él, y que estaba alegre. Takano veía su cara sonrosada sin necesidad de tenerlo en frente. Su mente se llenó con la dulzura de su actitud.

\- Cierra los ojos – le dijo situándose a su espalda.

Y como esa persona le obedeciera, dejó el paste ante sí, y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. Se río, y entre tartamudeos, esa persona le preguntó qué sucedía.

\- Aún no aprendes que tienes que separar los labios. Tampoco tienes que estar nervioso.

Rio de nuevo ante la sarta de disculpas que siguieron su comentario. Esa persona buscaba servirse por sí mismo el pastel, pero Takano se le adelantó; tenía un afán por consentirlo este año. Comía con gusto, minando las comisuras de los labios con migajas y crema, que Takano se esmeraba en limpiar con besos, sin dejar de mirarlo con seriedad, con deseo. Sabía que mostraba una imagen sensual de sí mismo, y se divertía con la reacción que causaba.

Fuera, la lluvia se transformaba en tormenta, y por encima de ella resaltaba el sonido del teléfono. Esa persona miraba ocasionalmente el aparato que los interrumpía, y sugería con la mirada que atendiera. Pero Takano lo ignoraba. Prefirió, en cambio, distraerlo sacando el hermoso ramo de rosas de entre los cojines del sofá. Lo tendió a su amado, y sus dedos temblorosos lo hicieron resbalar hasta sus rodillas, donde cayó con el crujido del celofán, soltando algunos pétalos. Aquella persona enmudeció, toqueteando el lazo azulado que sujetaba las flores. Eran demasiados detalles que lo asaltaban, y decir solamente "gracias" no era suficiente para tanto esmero por un muchacho tan simple como él.

\- Ah, y me queda algo – dijo Takano, sentándose frente a él, y dando un sorbo a la cerveza, que se sirvió a la vez que buscaba el ramo.

Le extendió el paquete, que su amado no osaba tocar. Takano entendía a la perfección el remolino de emociones que lo invadirían. Pensaba mucho en él, y tanto era su deseo de conocer inclusive los rincones íntimos de su mente, que entendía muy bien su personalidad, su forma de pensar. Alargó el paquete, instándolo a que lo tomara. Si las cosas salían bien, sus manos se tocarían, él las entrelazaría, y lo atraería hacia sí para besarlo como la primera vez que salieron juntos. Con pasión. Con el desespero de largos meses separados.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. El timbre se mezclaba con el diluvio, tan fuerte que amenazaba con apagar las luces. Para Takano daba igual el ambiente que se formara, siempre que estuvieran juntos. Pero esa persona se impacientaba con la atmosfera, sin saber por qué. ¿No sería un reflejo de sus propias inquietudes?

\- No te asustes…

Se oía el girar de una llave en su cerradura. Esa persona fijaba sus ojos esmeraldas en él, con terror a que la entrada del intruso no les permitiría mantenerse como antes. Acaso tuvieran que fingir una reunión normal, de simples amigos. Así que tenía que besarlo, antes de que ocurriera eso. Plasmar en sus labios todo el deseo, la desesperación, el dolor, el placer. Todo. Tenía que marcar ese momento.

Takano acortaba la distancia. Sentía su cuerpo moverse hacia delante, pero la imagen de esa persona se mantenía igual de lejana.

\- ... Ritsu.

\- ¡Masamune!

Takano no se molestó en mirar; tan sólo mantenía los ojos clavados en la lata de cerveza vacía. Yokozawa irrumpió, con las ropas chorreando, el cabello aplastado por la lluvia. Sus ojos se salían de las órbitas con la visión del apartamento. La sala estaba decorada con globos y serpentinas, llenando de mil colores las paredes blancas. La mesa de centro yacía oculta bajo bolsas de comida.

Pero lo peor era el comedor, cubierto con un mantel de rayas rojas y blancas que Takano nunca le había mostrado. Encima estaba lo que debía ser la torta que vio unos días atrás, ahora con un pedazo cortado a la perfección; permanecía intacto en un plato reluciente, con un tenedor y un cuchillo dispuestos a cada lado. En el extremo donde estaba el triángulo de pastel ya servido, sólo vio un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, cuyos pétalos creaban una alfombra en el suelo y la silla donde descansaba.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! – rugió Yokozawa.

Takano al fin levantó la vista.

Ritsu se había esfumado de nuevo.

Estaba solo.

Yokozawa arrancó la decoración con visible enojo. Se culpaba por no actuar antes, aunque ya sospechaba algo malo en la actitud de su pareja. Mientras el cesto de basura se llenaba con las cosas que Takano compró a lo largo de la semana, maldecía a ese estúpido muchacho al que Takano no olvidaba, y que él mismo parecía incapaz de reemplazar, no digamos superarlo. La cesta se llenaba y Yokozawa hundía los papeles con rabia, recordando cuando Takano oyó el rumor de que ese imbécil estaba comprometido con una chica; seguramente estaba viviendo feliz, con una sonrisa ridícula, en tanto Takano escapaba de su dolor con el alcohol. No importaba que gracias a ello ahora fueran pareja, no perdonaría jamás el sufrimiento que le causó. Lo único que lamentó botar fue el ramo; pero no lo suficiente cuando pensó que Takano nunca se esmeraba en obsequiarle tanto. Las flores quedaron estrujadas, retorcidas, llenando todo de blanco y rojo.

Creía haberse deshecho de todo, hasta que reparó en el paquete azulado, que permanecía en el centro de la mesa. Conque un encargo familiar… El papel de regalo era inconfundible. Al tomarlo, sus ojos grisáceos se detuvieron en la tarjeta, con grandes caracteres que decían:

DE: TAKANO MASAMUNE.

PARA: ODA RITSU.

27/03/2006

\- Deja eso – murmuró Takano.

Había aceptado la avalancha de reproches e insultos gritados que le llovían encima mientras Yokozawa recogía el desastre. Incluso ahora no separaba la vista de la lata de cerveza vacía. Su pareja tuvo la tentación de desobedecerlo; ya se daba media vuelta para también arrojar el libro a la basura.

\- No te lo perdonaré nunca.

Pero esas palabras… ¡cómo negarse a esas palabras! Quedó paralizado unos minutos, con el paquete temblando ligeramente en su mano y los ojos abiertos por completo. Con lentitud encaró a Takano, ocultándole cualquier rastro de miedo ante su amenaza; tan sólo dejó el paquete donde lo encontró, y se sentó en la silla que ocupara Ritsu en la fantasía ebria de Takano. Pese a todos los insultos, Yokozawa no tenía nada que decir. Comprendía a la perfección que Takano estaba más herido que él, de modo que sólo atinaba a mirarlo. Si bien sus ojos se escondían en una espesa cabellera oscura, sus labios formaban una línea apretada, como si fuese a romper en llanto.

Takano aguardó sin quejas el fin de su fiesta, pero que Yokozawa se sentara donde antes estuviera Ritsu, así fuera un espejismo de la embriaguez, le molestó. Se levantó tambaleándose, dispuesto a encerrarse en su cuarto, sintiendo cómo se humedecían sus ojos. No lloraría. No lloraría. No lloraría.

\- Masamune… – lo llamó Yokozawa, suavemente.

Tenía que alejarse rápido. Dios, ¿por qué la habitación se le antojaba a mil kilómetros de distancia? Y en un momento todo sucedió muy pronto: tropezó con sus pies a mitad de pasillo, y antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, fue envuelto por los brazos de Yokozawa. Era el colmo. Estaba muy cansado. No se resistió al abrazo protector de su pareja, si bien no lo correspondió; ni se esforzó en mantenerse de pie. Dejó que sus piernas flaquearan y los obligara a arrodillarse.

No lloraría, se repetía.

No lloraría.

No lloraría.

Pero al final, las lágrimas se deslizaron en silencio.

* * *

 **IV**

La magnitud del relato, al principio, no era algo que Onodera pudiese asimilar.

\- Aunque Yokozawa me descubrió, seguí planeando los cumpleaños. Me invitaba a salir esa fecha, pero ya encontraba como celebrarlo sin que se enterara – añadió Takano, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Le hablaba sentado en la cama desprovista de sabanas, mientras Onodera seguía en el suelo, rodeado de paquetes. El sol se ponía en el horizonte, llenado el cuarto con un resplandor anaranjado. Si hubiesen hablado de cualquier otro tema, ¿recordarían otros tantos ocasos juntos, con nostalgia? De cualquier forma, Onodera no observaba sino las sombras que se alargaban en el piso.

\- ¿Por qué me contaste precisamente esa vez? – susurró Onodera.

Lo que quería decir, en realidad:

 _¿Por qué siempre aparece Yokozawa cuando hablamos de ti?_

\- Porque quedar en evidencia delante de Yokozawa me hizo darme cuenta de mi situación y de lo mucho que te necesitaba – se interrumpió para dar una larga calada – Antes no me detenía a reflexionar sobre lo que hacía, o por qué. Simplemente le organizaba una fiesta sorpresa a alguien que no estaba.

Onodera estaba irritado, como siempre cuando Takano mencionaba a Yokozawa. Buscaba no admitirlo, pero le dolía que otra presencia fuese tan impactante como la suya, que alguien lo suplantara, y le molestaba que si tenía que mencionar un culpable, fuera él mismo. ¿Por qué tenía que torturarse con sus recuerdos y las confesiones de Takano? ¿Por qué no podían tener una simple relación jefe-empleado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Onodera?

\- ¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?! ¿Acaso no se te ocurrió que el simple hecho de venir sería doloroso para mí? ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir este lugar?

\- No podía venir solo – respondió Takano, tras una larga pausa, como si le costara soltar las palabras.

Callaron durante unos minutos, sin mirarse. No era rabia hacia Yokozawa lo que ocupaba su mente. Otro sentimiento se desbordaba en su interior.

\- Será mejor que me deshaga de esas cosas ahora – añadió Takano, incorporándose.

\- No tienes derecho a hacerlo – contestó Onodera, abarcando los regalos con sus manos – eran para mí, ¿no? Y ahora yo estoy aquí. Son míos.

Onodera no vio cómo su jefe abría los ojos con sorpresa. En cambio, se sobresaltó un poco cuando su mano acarició sus abundantes cabellos castaños.

\- Entiendo – y curvando los labios en una sonrisa que no subía a la mirada: – Feliz no-cumpleaños.

Takano tomó el rostro de Onodera entre sus manos, y salvó los pocos centímetros que los separaban, juntando sus labios en un beso suave y dulce. Onodera no tenía defensas para rechazarlo, como en circunstancias normales, por lo que no se resistió a que Takano explorase dentro suyo hasta que les fue imposible respirar. Tan pronto recuperaban el aire, volvían a entrelazar sus lenguas. Con cada beso, Takano sujetaba con más fuerza el rostro de Onodera, temiendo que se apartara, aunque todas sus barreras habían caído.

\- Takano-san… – tartamudeó Onodera, respirando agitadamente apenas se vio libre.

Pero Takano no prestaba atención a lo tembloroso de su voz, en cómo su mano se aferraba a su camisa con fuerza; no se daba cuenta que Onodera se perdía en sus confusas emociones. Sólo quería verlo a sus ojos esmeraldas mientras se besaban, pero como permaneciera cabizbajo, sus cabellos los cubrían.

\- Onodera, mírame.

Apartó algunos cabellos para descubrir su mirada, pero Onodera giró el rostro a tiempo de que no resultara expuesta. Recuperando el control de su cuerpo a duras penas, se levantó con la vista clavada en la madera del suelo.

\- Takano-san – dijo con voz apenas audible, pero firme – debo ir al baño. Con permiso.

Saldría de ahí tan pronto como se lo permitieran sus fuerzas. Ya cruzaba el umbral cuando Takano lo detuvo con decir:

\- Te amo, Ritsu.

Aquello activó su cuerpo. Salió de la habitación casi corriendo, como si huyera de un grave peligro. Cualquiera se habría perdido en una casa tan grande, pero los pies de Onodera se movían mecánicamente, guiándolo por los pasillos. Su mente se fijaba en los cuartos que iba dejando atrás, y se llenaba con fantasías dolorosas. Esa puerta conducía a un depósito, ¿sería allí donde Takano celebraba las fiestas? ¿O sería en la biblioteca? Cuanto veía era la imagen de Takano…o de Saga, mirando una torta de cumpleaños que no era para él, preparando una fiesta para alguien que lo había dejado.

No fue consciente de dónde se hallaba hasta que miró mejor el lugar. Recordaba las baldosas azules del suelo, ahora deterioradas; la ducha sin cortinas que taparan su desnudez, exhibiendo el óxido; las mismas paredes desconchadas del piso inferior; y el espejo mugriento, pero no lo suficiente para taparle el reflejo de su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Dicen que las grandes impresiones congelan las emociones durante un rato, hasta que se asimila la situación, y entonces fluyen con violencia. Debía ser cierto eso, porque ahora se agolpaba todo lo que implicaba el relato de Takano. Su sufrimiento. La soledad. ¿Realmente lo amaba tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

 _De verdad estuvo pensando en mí estos diez años. No mentía cuando dijo que no me olvidó…_

Oyó un golpe sordo. Miró abajo y vio el paquete envuelto en un colorido papel de regalo verde y amarillo. Lo tenía sujetado desde que Takano comenzara a narrar. Su espalda se deslizó por la puerta hasta tocar las baldosas. Luego, con dedos temblorosos, y cegado por las lágrimas, rasgó el papel con cuidado de no arruinarlo completamente. Ante sí tenía la primera edición de "Nostalgia del siglo XXV", de Usami Akihiko. Su autor favorito. La calidad era impecable, la clase de libros que consideraba obras de arte, y que tanto ansiaba producir.

Recordó que Takano se debatía por ver si el color del papel de regalo combinaba con la carátula de los libros. La portada era una explosión de tonalidades verdes y amarillas, idénticas al envoltorio.

Entonces sólo pudo quedarse sentado y llorar.

* * *

 **V**

Regresaron a casa durante la noche, cargados ambos con los regalos. Con la excusa de ayudarlo, Takano se instaló en la sala de Onodera, quejándose de lo cansado que estaba. La mente de Onodera era un perfecto desastre, e incapaz de soportar a su jefe tan cerca, decidió ducharse. El agua caliente aclaraba sus pensamientos. ¿El relato de Takano cambió su visión de él? Sí, de eso estaba seguro. Las barreras que se impuso para alejarlo de él, y de cualquier experiencia amorosa que lo hiriera, se desmoronaban. Casi se planteaba confesar sus sentimientos.

 _Pero me obligó a seguirlo a esa casa sin importarle cómo me sentía…_

¿Realmente fueron a su casa por una revista? No parecía muy convincente que Takano se arrastrara a ese mar de memorias por algo tan simple, aunque con lo extraña y excéntrica que era su forma de trabajar, no era del todo descabellado...

¿Acaso necesitaba enfrentar su pasado? Quizás fuese a compararlo con su presente, en el cual volvía a tener a la persona que amaba. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando en eso. Seguramente fue esa la razón de la inesperada visita a su antiguo hogar, y no el buscar una revista que capaz no existía. "No podía venir solo", fueron sus palabras. No precisaba reflexionar mucho para comprenderlo. Takano tampoco era tan fuerte para soportar la avalancha de recuerdos que lo asaltarían al cruzar la primera esquina. Podría buscar a Yokozawa, pero no era la clase de lugar al que acudiría con él, cargado como estaba de recuerdos suyos, incompartibles. Excepto con él. Takano debía saber que nadie más que Onodera entendería sus sentimientos.

 _Además, ¿no es una forma de decir "te necesito"?_

Takano lo necesitó todo el tiempo, incluso antes de que se reencontraran. No vendió la casa donde ambos pasaron tantas cosas juntos, quizás porque sería vender unas memorias demasiado preciadas y valiosas, que no quería perder de ninguna manera. Todo lo cual modificaba el concepto que tenía de él, como un acosador.

Sí, todo ello concordaba con lo que era capaz de hacer. ¿Pero por qué inventarse la búsqueda de una revista? Si sabía que ninguna excusa lo sacaría con facilidad de casa, y mucho menos para ir a un sitio tan deprimente, ¿por qué soltarle una mentira así de entre todas? Bueno, ¿importaba, en realidad? Aunque si la dichosa revista resultase existir, Onodera se molestaría. Preferiría que el único motivo de introducirse en ese océano de recuerdos fuese sólo para enfrentar el pasado, juntos. Y nada más.

 _Tengo que decirle cómo me siento…_

\- ¡Takano-san! ¡Takano-san! – lo llamó apenas salió de la ducha, en medio de una nube de vapor.

Lo que encontró fue a Takano dormido en el sofá. Onodera suspiro largamente. Bueno, esperaría hasta mañana. Tras cubrirlo con una manta gruesa – trasladarlo a la cama era imposible, y no le apetecía despertarlo – se dedicó a desenvolver los demás libros. Todos eran los mejores libros de Usami Akihiko. Incluso uno estaba firmado por el autor. Debió ser difícil lograrlo… ¿Y ahora dónde los colocaría? No concebía la idea de apretujarlos junto a los demás libros en cualquier estantería. No eran comunes. Tenía que ser un lugar donde pudiera verlos siempre que quisiera, que resaltara lo especiales que eran, y donde se vieran libres de humedad y polvo.

Barrió la sala con la vista. Todos los lugares le parecían insulsos, hasta que reparó en una estantería acristalada, recién adquirida. Guardaba algunos adornos que consideraba ridículos, comparándolos con los libros que tenía a sus pies. Estarían a la vista, pero protegidos: ¡era perfecto! Por primera vez sonrió de verdad. ¿Hacía cuantos años que no sonreía así? Tampoco era algo que acostumbrara hacer.

Se volvió a observar a Takano. Ahora que tenía ordenado su pequeño tesoro, el cansancio se apoderaba de él. En otros tiempos, se hubiese echado en la cama, feliz de trazar cualquier línea que lo separara de su jefe. Sin embargo, esta vez extendió más la sabana para cubrirse también, y se durmió al lado de Takano, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

* * *

 **VI**

Se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá. No había rastro de Takano. ¿Y si fue un sueño, y no pasaron la noche juntos?

 _No sería la primera vez que sueño con él…_

\- ¿Ya despertaste?

Takano se recostaba de una pared, con una taza de café en la mano. No miraba a Onodera, sino a la estantería donde guardó los libros antes. Debió de levantarse temprano e ir a su apartamento, puesto que su ropa era diferente.

\- Conque quieres verlos a menudo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, eso! No es como si los pusiera ahí para verlos ni porque sean especiales. No lo hice por eso. Fue…fue para que se conserven mejor – tartamudeó Onodera, apartando la mirada.

\- Me alegra mucho – dijo Takano, esbozando una autentica sonrisa.

Onodera enrojeció hasta las orejas. Tal vez en la noche no pudo confesarse, pero este también era un momento excelente para hacerlo.

\- Takano-san... yo...yo...

Y entonces la vio. En una de sus manos, su jefe sujetaba una…una revista…rosada. Takano se percató de las miradas asesinas que lanzaba Onodera, que pasaban de él a la revista, y de la revista a él.

\- ¿Es la revista que buscabas? – Onodera trataba de sonar calmado, pero su voz ronca por la rabia y su sonrisa maligna no disimulaban su estado de ánimo.

\- Sí.

\- La encontraste en tu apartamento, ¿verdad?

\- Ajá.

\- Fuimos a tu vieja casa para nada, ¿cierto?

\- Probablemente.

\- ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

 _¡Me confundí! ¡¿Cómo voy a enamorarme de alguien así?! ¡Esto no es amor! ¡No es amor! ¡Definitivamente no es amor!_


End file.
